thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Ra (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Mumm-Ra. "Never forget, Leo: true power is not given, but taken!" Mumm-Ra is the main antagonist in the ThunderCats (2011) cartoon series and the mortal enemy of the ThunderCats themselves. An ancient force of evil and powerful sorcerer, Mumm-Ra craves power and his sole ambition is to achieve order, his order, within the entire cosmos. In order to achieve his goal he requires all four of the Power Stones so that his own power is multiplied infinitely. Many centuries ago he had enslaved a number of Animal species to do his bidding, including the Cats, whom he trusted more than the other races. Armed with this massive Animal army and advanced technology, Mumm-Ra scoured the galaxy in his Black Pyramid and plundered many planets in his quest to obtain the Power Stones. With three of the four stones in his possession, he was commanded by the Ancient Spirits of Evil to destroy the Star of Plun-Darr and use its remains to forge the Sword of Plun-Darr in which the stones can be housed. The destruction of the Star of Plun-Darr results in the elimination of the ten planets orbiting it, including three with life. This act shatters the delusions of his most loyal commander Leo and he along with his second commander Panthera and the Animal slaves stage a rebellion against Mumm-Ra. They succeed in locking the evil warlord in his sarcophagus as their spaceship crashes on Third Earth. The survivors distribute the Power Stones among themselves and head of to start a new civilization. Many thousands of years later, Mumm-Ra preys upon the paranoid and power-hungry Grune and uses him to free himself. The two mastermind the downfall of Thundera with the help from the Lizard Army. In the guise of Panthro, Mumm-Ra murders King Claudus while his army and Grune ravage the Cats' empire. In order to regain the Power Stones as well as the Sword of Plun-Darr, Mumm-Ra employs Slithe, Addicus, and Kaynar among others in his growing army. He also resurrects the revengeful Pumyra and plants her as a spy among the ThunderCats. Eventually Mumm-Ra gains possession of the Sword of Plun-Darr as well as the Tech Stone, thanks to Pumyra, and also gains a new ally in the form of Vultaire. Strengths Mumm-Ra is an absolute master of magic and sorcery and possesses an unlimited knowledge of them. As he embodiment of evil, and an undead being, Mumm-Ra is virtually indestructible and seemingly immortal. His mastery of dark magic grants him the ability to project bolts of dark energy, levitation, telekinesis, shape-shifting, mind control, astral projection, and scrying. His deadliest ability is to connect to his masters, the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Whenever he recites the famous incantation: “''Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!”, Mumm-Ra draws from their power to transform himself into his infamous Ever-Living form. In this form, Mumm-Ra is bigger in size, more muscular, and able to grow wings for flight. Mumm-Ra also possess increased physical strength, resilience, and an increase in dark mystical power. Moreover, Mumm-Ra's Ever-Living form grants him skill in swordsmanship, allowing him to wield his Sword of Plun-Darr to deadly effect in battle. What also adds to Mumm-Ra's abilities is that he is able to harness the energies of the Power Stones through his Gauntlet of Plun-Darr in order to bolster his power. Weaknesses As commented by Leo during their battle centuries ago, Mumm-Ra is "nothing more than a withered sack of bones". He is incredibly weak, unable to compete with most opponents physically immense power, which is why he mainly takes on his Ever-Living form for combat. However his power in the form comes at a price. He can only maintain his power for a short time, after which he must return to his sarcophagus to rest and rejuvenate. The more power he expends, the quicker he tires. Mumm-Ra is also susceptible to bright sunlight and burns quickly in its presence. Weapons and Equipment Apart from his own magical powers, Mumm-Ra wields the mighty Sword of Plun-Darr and the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr, the latter of which can turn into the Armor of Plun-Darr when fitted with the Power Stones and give him even greater Appearances * Omens, Part I ''(as a vision to Lion-O) * Omens, Part II * Ramlak Rising * Old Friends * Journey to the Tower of Omens * Legacy * Into the Astral Plane * Between Brothers * New Alliances * Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 * Birth of the Blades * Recipe for Disaster * What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia * While the 1980s Mumm-Ra's main weakness was not being able to stand the sight of his own reflection, the 2011 Mumm-Ra's weakness is bright sunlight, similar to a vampire. Gallery Original Concept Designs 2011 - Mumm-Ra - 001.jpg Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Political Leaders